just choose one!
by victoiousnaomi
Summary: cat esta confundida sobre la persona que le gusta, por supuesto tori y jade ayudan a cat con su problema de no saber quien le gusta. ¿quien le gusta a cat, robbie o trina? ¿conseguirán tori y jade ayudarla? (contiene cabbie, catrina y jori)


just choose one!

vic**TORI**ous no me pertenece, ¿Cuántas veces tengo que decir eso?

Bueno one-shot dedicado a Horiat-Di ya que fue quien dio la idea y la única persona que decidió dar una idea por ahora para un one-shot, si quieres que escriba algún one-shot dejadlo en vuestro comentario y cuando no este ocupada lo escribiré. Antes de nada horiat-di me obligo a elegir entre catrina y cabbie al tener que escribir la historia.

Ok el one-shot tiene un poco de spoiler del capítulo one thousand Berry ball, solo se habla un poco de la escena final pero yo lo advierto además no va a ser mucho así que no os va a confundir

**Nadie prov.**

**-¡Cat!** –se escuchó a Robbie gritar, intentando seguir a la chica, la pelirroja llevaba toda la mañana alejándose de él desde el baile de la noche anterior. **-¡Cat por favor! –**volvió a gritar este persiguiendo a la pelirroja. **-¿Por qué te alejas de mí?!** –pregunto este gritando para que la chica lo escuchara.

**-yo también saldría corriendo si fuera ella.** –se burló jade quien había estado viendo como su amiga pelirroja intentaba escapar de Robbie. **–aunque claro yo no soy ella, tengo una forma más fácil de hacerte alejarte de mí.** –dijo jade girando en su dedo unas tijeras.

**-pero yo no hice nada a ella para que salga corriendo o este enfadada conmigo.** –protesto Robbie prefirió ignorar los comentarios de jade.

**-¿nada? ¿A ti te parece nada besarla delante de todos los estudiantes de Hollywood arts?** –decía jade alejándose del chico ya que no le gustaba hablar con Robbie a excepción de cuando se burlaba de él.

**-¡jade!** –grito este siguiéndola

**-ugh ¿Qué quieres ahora shapiro?** –pregunto jade enojada

**-¿puedes al menos preguntarle porque sale corriendo cada vez que intento hablar con ella?** –pidió Robbie siguiendo a jade ya que estaba aún no dejaba de caminar.

**-no.** –contesto rápidamente jade. **– ¡y deja de seguirme!** –grito jade. **–a menos que quieras tener un charla con mis amigas las tijeras. **–dijo jade cuando se giró mirando al chico con una mirada de muerte, el cual trago saliva fuertemente asustado negando con la cabeza.

_**Xxx**_

**-¡Tori por favor!** –suplico Robbie. –**solo quiero saber porque no quiere hablar conmigo.**

**-Robbie no creo que sea buena idea que te ayude con tus problemas amorosos con Cat, cuando ayude a jade y Beck a volver a estar juntos su padre fue atacado por un perro no quiero que suceda algo parecido.** –dijo Tori buscando en su casillero uno de sus libros.

**-pero esta vez no va a suceder nada, solo quiero que hables con ella tu eres su mejor amiga después de jade.** –explicaba Robbie.

**-no lo sé Robbie…**

**-¡por favor! Solo quiero que mi mejor amiga vuelva a hablar conmigo sin tener miedo de salir corriendo cada vez que me ve.**

**-está bien, voy a pensármelo**–dijo Tori cerrando su casillero.

**-¡gracias Tori eres la mejor!** –decía Robbie contento antes de empezar a correr para que Tori no pudiera negarse.

**-¡he dicho que lo iba a pensar, no que lo iba a hacer!** –protesto Tori rápidamente, aunque la verdad no importaba ya que Robbie seguramente no la escucho.

_**Tori prov.**_

_**Xxx**_

**-gracias por traerme trina.** –le digo a mi hermana bajándome de su coche, trina al principio no me quería traer pero al final conseguí convencerla.

Camine hacia casa de Cat, le había dicho a Robbie que lo ayudaría, bueno él no me dejo negarme pero lo que sea, al menos aquí sé que Cat no va a poder escaparse de mi cuando le pregunte porque actúa así con Robbie.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de la casa de Cat llame a la puerta, escuche que alguien dijo que esperara un minuto, un poco después un chico más mayor que nosotras abrió la puerta, debe de ser el hermano de Cat, la verdad no parece tan loco como parece cuando Cat cuenta sus historias.

**-¿Quién eres tú? ¿Eres una alienígena y vienes a llevarme a tu planeta?** –pregunto este, ok sí parece un poco loco.

**-no, soy Tori, una amiga de Cat ¿esta Cat aquí?** –le pregunto.

**-¿y cómo se yo que los alienígenas no te han clonado y no eres la verdadera Tori? **–preguntaba este sin dejar de mirarme**.** –**demuéstrame que eres Tori.**

**-¿Cómo quieres que te demuestre que soy yo, si no nos conocemos**? –las otras veces que había venido a casa de Cat, sus padres estaban con su hermano en un "hospital especial"

**-está bien, no eres un alienígena, puedes pasar**. –dijo este apartándose para dejarme pasar. **–mi hermana está arriba en su habitación, si algún alienígena os ataca solo gritad.**

**-okayyy.** –le digo caminando hacia la habitación de Cat, cuando llego a la puerta rosa de la habitación de Cat llamo para asegurarme de que puedo entrar.

**-¡pasa!** –Cat grita. Abro la puerta y veo a Cat sentada en su cama haciendo un dibujo. –**oh Tori que sorpresa pensaba que eras mi hermano que venía a hablarme de los alienígenas que ha visto.** –dijo esta cuando levanto la vista de su dibujo.

**-hola cat.** –saludo sentándome a su lado, viendo el dibujo de ponis que había estado haciendo. **–es muy bonito. **

**-gracias.** –me contesto Cat antes de poner sus cosas en su escritorio. **-¿ocurre algo malo?** –pregunta cat.

**-no ¿Por qué iba a pasar algo malo?** –pregunto.

**-bueno porque a menos que pase algo malo jadey o tu no venís a casa, me mandáis un mensaje diciéndome que lo que pasa.**

**-bueno no es nada malo, solo quería hablar cont…**

**-¡APARTATE ANTES DE QUE TE APUÑALE CON MIS TIJERAS!** –escuchamos Cat y yo que jade grita, sé que Cat la ha escuchado porque esta dio un pequeño salto del sobresalto de escuchar a jade gritar.

**-Cat ¿Qué demonios te pasa para salir corriendo cada vez que ves a shap… ¿Qué demonios haces aquí vega?** –dice jade cuando entra a la habitación, ni si quiera se preocupó en llamar a la puerta simplemente abrió la puerta.

**-he venido a hablar con cat.**

**-yo también así que fuera.**

**-yo estaba aquí primero.** –protesto.

**-no me importa, largo de aquí.**

**-¿y porque no hablamos las tres?** –sugiere cat.

**-no.** –rápidamente contesta jade.

**-jadey.** –se queja cat.

**-no me digas jadey.** –gruñe jade.

_**Nadie prov.**_

**-de acuerdo jadey, quiero decir jade.** –dice Cat asustada escondiéndose detrás de Tori. **–entonces ¿me vais a decir porque estáis aquí?**

**-sí, yo solo quería preguntarte porque sales corriendo cada vez que ves a Robbie**

**-hey vega eso es lo que yo le iba a preguntar.** –dijo jade enfadada.

**-¿y qué importa quién se lo pregunte?** –pregunto Tori

**-sí importa, porque iba a ser yo quien le preguntara no tú.**

**-oh vamos jade, las dos somos sus amigas tenemos el mismo derecho a preguntarle.**

**-no me importa lo que digas vega, yo soy amiga de Cat desde hace más tiempo así que yo soy quien tiene que preguntarle, no tú.** –las dos chicas se giraron al no escuchar a Cat separarlas o decir algo, Cat estaba jugando con su pelo. –** ¿Por qué demonios estas tan callada?** –pregunto jade. **–vamos cuéntanos porque sales corriendo cada vez que ves a shapiro.** –ordeno jade mirando con disgusto a Tori cuando dijo cuéntanos ya que no quería que la otra chica estuviera allí.

**-¿qué?** –pregunto Cat como si no hubiera escuchado lo que dijo jade mientras hacía girar su pelo en uno de sus dedos.

**-si no dejas de hacer eso voy a coger mis tijeras y cortarte todo el pelo.** –amenazo jade.

**-jade no asustes a cat.**

**-¡no me digas lo que tengo que hacer vega!** –grito jade. –**y ahora cuéntanos que es lo que te pasa con el empollón de Robbie.**

**-no ocurre nada entre Robbie y yo.** –dijo Cat nerviosa.

**-Cat deja de intentar mentirme eres peor que vega.**

**-¡hey!** –se quejó Tori.

**-¿qué? Es la verdad eres un desastre para mentir.** –dijo jade como si nada. –**y no te aproveches de que me despisto discutiendo con vega Cat** –dijo jade al ver que la pelirroja estaba intentando Salir de la habitación. –Cat ven aquí y cuéntanos de una maldita vez que te pasa.

**-está bien.** –dijo Cat haciendo un mohín mientras caminaba donde estaban las dos chicas.

**-¿y qué es lo que pasa Cat?** –pregunto Tori más tranquila que jade. **-¿Por qué actúas tan raro cada vez que ves a Robbie?**

**-más raro de lo que normalmente actúas. –**añadió jade

**-porque él me dio un beso.** –contesto cat.

**-¿y eso que tiene de malo**? –Pregunto Tori **-¿no te gusta Robbie?**

**-si pero… no lo sé.**

**-¿te gusta o no te gusta el idiota que tiene su mano pegada al culo de un muñeco?** –pregunto jade desesperándose por una respuesta de su amiga.

**-¡no lo sé! **–grito cat. –**Robbie es muy bueno conmigo y siempre me compra caramelos pero…**

**- ¿pero?** –preguntaron jade y Tori a la vez, por supuesto jade miro con una mirada mortal a Tori al escuchar que dijo lo mismo que ella.

**-no puedo deciros que tal vez también me gusta trina si os lo digo vais a dejar de ser mis amigas**. –dijo Cat, unos segundos más tarde se dio cuenta de lo que dijo y miro a las otras dos chicas.

**-¿te gusta la hermana de vega?! Pero si esta vega, ya es lo suficiente insoportable imagínate la mayor** –dijo jade señalando a Tori, quien miraba a la chica ofendida por lo que le decía.

**-¡estoy aquí por si no te has dado cuenta!** –protesto Tori.

**-ya lo sé, eres demasiado molesta para no notar tu presencia.** –contesto jade.

**-¿aun queréis ser mis amigas?** –pregunto Cat ya que las otras dos chicas parecían que estaban demasiado ocupadas discutiendo que no les importo lo que dijo cat.

**-¿y porque no íbamos a ser tus amigas?** –pregunto Tori. –**pero Cat no te puede gustar mi hermana y también Robbie.**

**-¿Por qué no?**

**-por mucho que me cueste decir esto, vega tiene razón. –**dijo jade. **- tienes que averiguar quién te gusta más, si la molesta hermana de vega o el estúpido de shapiro.**

**-¿tienes que insultar siempre a todo el mundo?** –pregunto Tori.

Jade hizo como si lo pensara por unos segundos –**sí**. –respondió. Tori solo negó con la cabeza.

**-entonces ¿Qué hago para saber cuál de los dos me gusta? **–pregunto cat.

**-bue…**

**-vega no intentes ayudar a Cat cuando no tienes ni idea de amor. –**interrumpió jade. **–y no, tus idiotas antiguos novios no cuentan.** –respondió jade sin dejar a Tori hablar.

**-¿y tú sí?** –pregunto Tori. –**el único chico con el que as salido es Beck y habéis vuelto a separaros y solo hace un par de semanas que habíais vuelto a estar juntos.**

**-mi vida amorosa no te incumbe vega. –**gruño jade.** –y si tanto sabes de amor, vamos dile a Cat como sabe si le gusta alguien**. –dijo jade señalando a su pelirroja amiga quien estaba cayada para que jade no se enojara con ella.

**-p-pues, e-esto, cuando t-te gusta alguien s-siempre te pones nervioso cuando te está mirando.**

**-eso es una estupidez.** –dijo jade.

**-b-bueno también se te acelera el corazón cada vez que los ves.**

**-oh por dios que alguien me traiga un cubo para vomitar.** –se burlaba jade.

**-t-también te sonrojas fácilmente cuando esa persona te dice algo lindo.** –dijo Tori.

**-para ya vega antes de que vomite entonces ¿Quién de los dos te provoca todas esas ñoñerías que vega acaba de decir?**

Cat empezó a pensar en todas las veces que había estado con Robbie o con trina para averiguar con cuál de los dos le sucedía eso.

**-vamos Cat contesta de una maldita vez para que pueda irme a casa.** –se quejó jade.

**-c-creo q-que m-me g-gusta t-trina.** –dijo Cat en voz baja, aunque las dos chicas había estado tan atentas a Cat que lo habían escuchado como si lo hubiera gritado.

**-¿y ahora porque demonios sonríes vega?** –pregunto jade. **–mejor no me lo digas, me voy de aquí antes de volverme una idiota como tú. –dijo jade antes de recoger su bolsa y salir de la habitación de cat.**

**-¿vas a decirle a mi hermana? –pregunto Tori.**

**-no lo sé ¿y si ella no quiere ser mi amiga si se lo digo?**

**-te prometo que ella no va a dejar de ser tu amiga si se lo cuentas, creo que tal vez podrías sorprenderte de su reacción. –**dijo Tori guiñándole un ojo a Cat, la cual no entendía del todo lo que Tori quiso decir con sorprenderse con su reacción

_**Xxx**_

A la mañana siguiente Cat entro a Hollywood arts, Robbie que estaba en su casillero rápidamente se dio cuenta que Cat había entrado y fue donde estaba la chica para poder hablar con ella.

**-Cat he intentado hablar contigo desde ayer ¿Por qué salías corriendo cada vez?** –pregunto Robbie.

**-yo estaba confundida, pero ya no Tori y jade me ayudaron a dejar de estar confusa.**

**-¿y sobre que estabas confundida?**

**-sobre quien me gustaba.** –dijo Cat caminando junto a Robbie hacia el casillero de Robbie.

**-¿Quién te gusta acaso hay alguien más que te guste?** –pregunto Robbie.

**-Robbie sobre el beso, Tori me dijo que tenía que ser sincera y también le pregunte a jadey por teléfono y me dijo que debía de decírtelo aunque sé que te va a doler. –Explicaba Cat –también me dijo que esperara a que ella estuviera para poder verte sufrir**. –dijo Cat encogiéndose de hombros. Robbie hizo un movimiento con mano para que siguiera hablando ya que sabía que Cat era un poco despistada y podía olvidar rápidamente lo que quería decir si encontraba algo que fuera interesante. –**lo siento Robbie pero solo me gustas como amigo, pensaba que tal vez me gustabas como algo mas pero me gusta otra persona ¿podemos ser amigos verdad?**

**-claro Cat, yo también me di cuenta que no puedo salir contigo y no, no es que algo este mal contigo sino que eres mi mejor amiga y sería muy raro si fuéramos novios.** –dijo este antes de que Cat dijera su típico ¿Qué se supone que significa eso?

**-oh vamos shapiro, al menos llora un poco.** –se quejó jade sosteniendo su teléfono grabando la reacción del chico, aunque ni Cat o Robbie sabían cuando jade había llegado. –**ughh está bien luego te voy a hacer llorar para poder grabarte por no llorar ahora. **–dijo jade antes de irse.

**-¿y quién es la persona que te gus…** -Robbie no termino la frase cuando se dio cuenta de que Cat no lo estaba escuchando sino que estaba mirando algo, este miro en la dirección que se suponía que Cat estaba mirando. **-¿Cuál de ellas?** –pregunto Robbie tranquilo, viendo como Cat se quedaba mirando a las chicas. –**cat.** –llamo este a su amiga después de que las dos chicas habían ido a sus clases.

**-¿qué?** –pregunto cat.

**-¿Cuál es la que te gusta de ellas?**

**-¿quién? **

**-¿Tori o trina?**

**-¡shh no lo digas tan alto te puede escuchar!**

**-se han ido hace un minuto, no creo que me escuchen**. –dijo Robbie moviendo su mano al ahora casi vacío pasillo

**-oh** –contesto Cat mirando a las pocas personas que quedaban en el pasillo, esta se acercó a Robbie y se lo dijo en el oído para que solo él lo escuchara.

**-buena suerte la vas a necesitar.**

_**Xxx**_

Quedaban dos horas más de clase y Cat aun no había hablado con trina, esta quería decírselo pero a la vez le daba miedo lo que podría decir, jade le dijo que no se preocupara por lo que trina dijera ya que al menos así no sería un secreto que tiene que guardar y por supuesto jade también le dijo a Cat que si trina le decía algo malo que tendría una visita de sus tijeras.

Cat caminaba por el pasillo vacío después de ir al baño o bueno casi vacío si no contaba a trina que estaba buscando algo en su casillero.

**-¡holis trina!** –saludo Cat, trina se golpeó en la cabeza al escuchar a la pelirroja**. -¿te has hecho daño?** –pregunto cat.

**-no, no te preocupes cat.**

**-¿de verdad? –**pregunto cat. **-¿Cuántos dedos ves aquí? –**pregunto Cat levantando tres dedos.

**-tres, Cat estoy bien fue un pequeño golpe.** –dijo trina para tranquilizarla. –además ¿no se supone que debes de estar en clase al igual que mi hermana?

**-si pero estaba en el baño ¿y tú no tienes clase ahora?**

**-no, es periodo libre, iba a la biblioteca para pintarme las uñas pero no encuentro la pequeña lima que tenía en mi casillero.** –explico trina. –bueno me voy a la biblioteca, te veo luego cat. –dijo trina cuando se dio cuenta que su lima para las uñas estaba en su mano.

**-¡espera trina! –**casi grito Cat cuando vio a trina irse.

**-¿Qué pasa Cat?**

**-y-yo q-quería d-decirte algo.** –dijo Cat nerviosa. **–t-tu m-me g-gustas, p-pero n-no solo como amiga sino como algo más.** –explico Cat, la pelirroja miro a trina quien no decía nada. **–por favor no dejes de ser mi amiga, solo quería decírtelo porque jade y Tori dijeron que debía de decírtelo y que no fue…** - decía Cat rápidamente muy nerviosa ya que no quería que trina actuara raro delante de ella, lo que si sorprendió a la pelirroja fue que la otra chica la hizo callar con un beso.

**-tienes que aprender a hablar más despacio, casi no entendí lo que decías, pero también me gustas y voy a ir a matar a Tori porque debe de ser uno de sus planes**. –dijo trina después de besar a Cat, quien se quedó con los ojos muy abiertos.

**-espera ¿plan de Tori?**

**-si ella sabía que me gustabas, ya veo que no puede permanecer con boca cerrada.** –dijo trina. –**nos vemos más tarde Cat, creo que debes ir a clase antes de que te castiguen**. –decía trina.

_**Xxx**_

Jade estaba en su casillero guardando violentamente sus cosas, su profesor de arte dijo que su ultimo dibujo era demasiado aterrador para que cualquier persona pudiera verlo esto la hizo enojar ya que había trabajado mucho en él.

**-¿podemos hablar?** –dijo una voz detrás de jade.

**-¿qué?!** –grito jade al ver que era trina.

**-creo que es hora de que dejes tu actuación**

**-¿de qué actuación me estás hablando?** –pregunto jade perdiendo la paciencia, no le gustaba hablar con trina.

**-oh vamos ¿crees que no sé qué te gusta mi hermana?** –pregunto trina. –**y que es por eso que actúas así con ella o que rompiste con Beck porque no lo quieres sino a mi hermana.**

**-di eso otra vez y voy a arrancarte la lengua.** –contesto jade a trina de la parte delantera de su camisa.

**-bueno arráncame la lengua, pero sabes que es la verdad y no tienes que tener miedo, también le gustas.** –dijo trina valientemente.

**-¿Cómo tengo que decirte que no me gusta?**

**-bueno haz lo que quieras, ella está esperando por mí en el café asfalto, pero no puedo llevarla a casa porque tengo que llevar a su casa a Cat y hablar con ella.**

**-¿te lo dijo?**

**-si me dijo que le gusto, podías ser lo mismo de valiente con mi hermana y decírselo, ella pensara seguramente que si te dice que le gustas vas a matarla o algo peor.** –dijo trina. **–hasta luego jade ¿o debería decir cuñada?** –pregunto trina antes de ir hacia su coche por la parte de atrás para que Tori no la viera.

**-¡maldita seas trina!** –grito jade cerrando de golpe su casillero, esta salió a buscar a Tori, sabía que tenía que ser valiente como Cat y decírselo a Tori, además trina le dijo que a Tori también le gustaba ¿Qué tenía que perder?

Jade salió del colegio y se dirigió al café asfalto allí podía ver a Tori que estaba mirando su teléfono con enojo, seguramente se enteró de que trina no la iba a llevar a casa.

**-¡vega! **–grito jade haciendo a Tori mirar donde estaba. **–ven aquí de una maldita vez para que podamos ir a tu casa. **–dijo esta.

**-¿me vas a llevar a casa? **–Pregunto Tori confusa **-¿no vas a intentar matarme y enterarme en el desierto verdad? **–pregunto esta.

**-bueno.** –dijo jade acercándose a Tori, haciendo retroceder a la medio latina, jade dio otro paso hacia adelante y rodeo el cuello de la medio latina con sus manos, la cual estaba bastante asustada por lo que jade podría hacer. –**creo que no puedo hacer eso a mi novia ¿no lo crees?**

**-novi…** -empezó a decir Tori pero jade por supuesto no la dejo terminar antes de besarla.

**-si vega me gustas, te gusto, así que es fácil ahora eres mi novia ¿necesitas que te lo repita? Ah y si te veo coqueteando con algún chico los dos vais a salir muy mal. –explico jade sacando sus tijeras.**

**-¿no vas a dejar ni un poco de asustarme aunque sea tu novia verdad?** –pregunto Tori, aunque esta ya sabía la respuesta.

**-que bien me conoces vega, ahora vamos a tu casa, tu hermana está llevando a casa a Cat, creo que son novias.**

_**Mientras trina y Cat…**_

**-¡a Tori también le gusta jade yay!** –dijo Cat, después de que trina le contara porque había tardado más en llegar. -¿crees que jadey le ha dicho a Tori que le gusta?

**-creo que sí.**

**-¡bien ahora podemos ir a una cita doble!**

Espero que os gustara el one-shot, espero que acabara como tu querías horiat-di :) y por favor si os gusto el one-shot dejadme un comentario para saber vuestra opinion


End file.
